The Endless Hauntings
by Death.Is.Closer.Than.You.Think
Summary: A young goddess who makes the biggest mistake of her life just so she can forefill one of her dreams... But what happens when it turns out her dream may end up costing her her life! Another story dedicated to V.C.Andrews! !One Shot!


Summery: A young godess makes the biggest mistake of her life just so she can forefill one of her dreams... But what happens when it turns out her dream may end up costing her her life?!

And by the way... This is basically a one shot... but i may write Jac's side!!  
R&R if you want!!

--------------------------------

As Ari was walking along the path towards the gardens, she saw Selestial flying quickly in the opposite direction, mumbling to herself.

"Hey Selestial, how are you today," asked Ari gently.

'Hello Arienna, replied Selestial in her sweetly sickening voice, I'm fine thankyou and how are you?"

"I'm good too, said Ari, I'm just on my way to the gardens would you like to join me?"

"No thankyou Arienna, responded Selestial, I'm on my way down".

"Down where?" asked Ari.

"Why down below to the land of the mortals of course," said Selestial.

"Oh... mother and father say I'm never to go down to the forbidden land of the mortals, but I do every so want to." said Ari sadly.

"You do, do you... hmm… well maybe, just maybe I could help you to sneak down with me," grinned Selestial wickedly.

"Would you please?" cried Ari in delight, unable to hold back her enthusiasm; I'll do anything to be able to see what it's like down there."

"Anything you say, smiled Selestial with an evil glint in her eyes, well I might just take you up on that offer."

"Really, I promise, I'll do anything you ask of me," said Ari.

"I want… from you… your immortality, whispered Selestial, her voice echoing all around Ari's ears, It's a small price to pay for such a big ask from me when you think about it."

"But I need my immortality, if I lose it mummy and daddy will exile me from our land… forever," cried Ari.

"Well I guess you don't want my help then, do you?" asked Selestial innocently, turning away from Ari.

"No... Please… wait… Okay, I'll give you my immortality," whispered Ari.

"Good, cried Selestial, turning around as she grabbed a handful of fairy dust, now think light."

As Ari then got a face full of face dust all her senses got the same result. Light blinding her eyes, Selestial's evil laugh filling her ears, the smell of flowers gathering around her and the feeling of falling from the sky. Ari then came to a gentle thud as she fell out of the sky and landed in a pile behind the temple of the gods. "Whoa, I feel really weird, thought Ari as she stood up, like I'm missing something. Ari then realised what she had done, she had gambled away her life just to see others. And now the more she looked around she realised what an idiot she had been, the mortal world was crummy and wasted.

"What have I done," cried Ari out aloud. Then as she walked the front of the temple she heard a man shout at her.

"There you are, you witch," cried the goat herder, Jakob.

"Excuse me, but who are you?" asked Ari.

"I don't need to tell a witch, cried Jakob.

"I don't have a clue who you are and if you don't watch your tongue I will report you to my father.

Well I know that I'm talking to a witch, and a thief, yes that's what you are, a witch and thief," nodded Jakob proudly to himself. "Now you are coming with me so you can get some help," said Jakob, grabbing Ari's arm and pulled her towards a nearby guard talking to an old lady.

"Well at least that's something we both agree on," responded Ari sarcastically, meaning the fact that Jakob was getting someone to help her.

"Excuse me, good sir, but I have captured a thief and witch all rolled together in one," said Jakob with pride of capturing an accused.

"Why thankyou, herder, for your services towards the crown," said the guard looking more closely at Ari than Jakob. "I will take good care of this witch, now you had better go catch your herd and I'll be sure to mention your capturing of the thief to my captain," grinned the guard. Whilst Jakob was walking away, the guard winked at Ari and asked her to follow him. As they were walking along the streets the guard quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching and then pushed Ari into an empty alleyway.

"Excuse me, but what are you doing?" asked Ari as the guard hugged her tightly to him.

"Jacinta, don't play dumb with me, said the guard, besides what do you think you were doing near the temple, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Excuse me, but who is Jacinta?" asked Ari confused.

"Jacinta stop being an idiot," laughed the guard.

"I'm not who you think I am, I'm not Jacinta so please stop calling me that," cried Ari.

"Okay, okay, I'll go along with this, laughed the guard unable to contain himself, so who are you then?"

My name is Arienna, daughter of the Aphrodite and Eros, said Ari calmly, and you are?"

"I am Jamie, one of the king's most treasured guards, protector of the innocent and wrongly charged," replied Jamie bending low on one knee. Then all of a sudden Jamie cracked up laughing, once again unable to contain himself.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself," laughed Jamie. "So if you would please, 'Arienna', forgive me and my desire to laugh at you and your fun."

"Why should I trust you at all in the first place?" asked Ari worryingly.

"Because I'm the only one who cares about you more than life and death its self," whispered Jamie seriously as he leaned in and kissed Ari gently upon the lips. Even though Ari knew she should break away, she felt so content and relaxed with the stranger. When Ari opened her eyes she looked up and saw the clouds had suddenly grown dark. As the noise grew louder, Ari felt the fear inside of her grow strong.

"Come with me," shouted Jamie as he tugged on Ari's arm and started along the empty streets towards the empty building up ahead. As they grew towards the building the lightning grew bright and thick, and the thunder grew louder and horrifying.

"Jamie, where are we going?" cried Ari loudly.

"To my place," shouted Jamie as he pulled her inside the building. "It's alright; we're safe now, said Jamie as he grabbed Ari and held to him.

"I'm so scared Jamie," whispered Ari to Jamie," maybe I shouldn't of came here."

"Don't be silly," whispered Jamie back. As their faces grew closer and closer, millimetres apart, Ari felt a sharp tug at the back of her head. Then all of a sudden Ari was on the floor, the girl sitting on top of her, laying into her face and stomach. Then just as quickly as it started, the girl stopped. Jamie ran towards the girl, hugged her tightly and whispered something Ari couldn't hear. The girl looked really uneasy as Jamie let go of her and walked towards Ari to help her up. As Ari gathered her footing Jamie stood her besides the girl. Then as Jamie looked closer at the two girls besides each other, he gasped and stepped back. As the lightning flashed outside the window, Jamie noticed a small difference between the identical girls.

"Who are you?" asked Jamie, pointing towards Ari.

"I'm Arienna," replied Ari," but I'd rather you called me Ari."

"So that makes you Jacinta?" asked Jamie pointing towards the girl next to Ari.

"Wow, no wonder Jamie thought I was her," thought Ari to herself.

"I just want to get home," said Ari mostly to herself as Jacinta got up and walked behind Ari. "The only reason that I'm here in the first place is because of Selestial, stupid, bloody fairy!" muttered Ari. "She tricked me; she said she would help me to visit the mortal world, but only if I gave her my immortality."

"And I'm guessing you were a total dumb shit and gave it to her, am I right?" interrupted Jacinta in her irritating voice.

"Well at least I'm not the one who's using my powers wrongly and mimicking people behind their backs, am I right… witch," mocked Ari. "Now back to the topic... and no more mimicking me behind my back," said Ari quickly as she saw Jacinta moving her hand in the corner of her eye.

"Damn it," cried Jacinta sarcastically.

"Do you want me to leave or not?" asked Ari knowingly, looking at Jamie, who was holding back a laugh.

"Where do I sign up?" answered Jacinta enthusiastically.

"You don't need to sound so sad Jacinta," said Jamie.

"It's alright Jamie, don't worry about it," said Ari forcing a smile. "I think I know of a way to help me get back."

"And that would be?" asked Jacinta.

"Well my mum always used to tell me bedtime stories about the mortal world, and there's one that always stuck with me," continued Ari. "Legend tells of a wizard called Mosteus who lives among the dragons in the forbidden valley of Evagrain.

"Whoa… hang on a minute!" shouted Jacinta. "No one said that we'd have to go to Evagrain, because there in no way ANYONE is making me go there… not even for a thousand pounds!" "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is?" said Jacinta angrily.

"It doesn't matter, Ari needs our help to get back home," said Jamie.

You don't have to Jamie, if you guys will just tell me which way I need to go to find Evagrain then will be enough," said Ari calmly.

"No," said Jamie. "WE are going to help you whether or not WE like it."

"If you really want to come then you can," said Ari looking towards Jacinta" but I'm not forcing you.

"So… are we leaving or not?" grimaced Jacinta.

--------------------------------

15minutes later Jacinta, Jamie and Ari left Jamie's place, bringing with them some food and water along with Jamie's compass.

"So how long will it take us to get to Evagrain?" asked Ari.

"About half a day," replied Jacinta gruffly.

"Look, you didn't have to come with, Jacinta said Ari quietly. "We didn't force you."

"And leave you and my fiancé alone together, hell no," retorted Jacinta. Especially since we look almost exactly alike... except I'm skinner than you and you have a bigger nose."

Excuse me, well at least my mouth isn't as big as a fish's," started Ari. "And my butt doesn't look like it swallowed an entire…"

"Whoa… hang on there," interrupted Jamie. "You two are definitely sisters!"

"No, we are not!!" shouted Jacinta and Ari at the same time.

"Just grab hold of me," said Ari.

"Why should we?" asked Jacinta.

"Because I can get us there faster so you won't have to put up with me for much longer," said Ari rolling her eyes.

"Aye, aye captain," mocked Jacinta.

Both Jamie and Jacinta grabbed hold of Ari's arms on either side.

"_**Recolligo**__**ab**__**ventus**__** et **__**ab**__**astrum**__**superne**__**, ego **__**duco**__**tibi!"**_ shouted Ari towards the skies in Latin.

Then, in a puff of smoke they landed in the valley of Evagrain.

--------------------------------

"Whoa... that was so cool!" shouted Jacinta. "Like seriously, if i do magic it pretty awsome but i didn't know it was this awesome!"  
"That was like 'whoosh' and then it was like 'BANG'

Thud, weak from the power drainage Ari collapsed to the ground. Jamie gently lifted Ari from the ground as if she weighed no more than a feather.

"Is she alright" asked Jacinta.

"I don't know, Jacinta" whispered Jamie. "I think she might be like this because she didn't realise how weak she was from losing her immortality."

"She lost the rest of her power, didn't she Jac?" asked Jamie. "You're a goddess too, so you should know."

"I'm afraid so, Jamie," Jacinta's face growing serious. "I may not know much about her world, but Ari and my magic is like breathing to us, if we don't have it we are like an empty shell."

"Quickly, we had better take her to Mosteus'," said Jamie quietly.

Jamie and Jacinta didn't walk longer than 5minutes until they saw the small hut up ahead. They then quickened their footsteps, Jamie almost running, Jacinta's feet barely touching the ground.

When they reached the door, Jacinta ignored all the snakes slithering around her feet and knocked loudly on the door... 'Knock, knock, knock.

"Yes, who are you?" asked an old man answering the door.

"Are you Mosteus?" asked Jacinta.

"Who wants to know?" asked the old man.

"My name is Jacinta and this is Jamie and she is my sister Arienna," whispered Jacinta.

Mosteus noticed Ari in Jamie's arms for the first time as Jacinta introduced herself and her companions.

"Quickly, bring her inside," said Mosteus.

Jacinta and Jamie walked inside following Mosteus. Mosteus then quickly shut the door and lead them to a bed to lay Ari on. He quickly then grabbed some herbs and other equipment to see if Ari was breathing. After about 15-20 minutes of inspecting Ari, Mosteus' face looked grim.

"I'm sorry but I don't have anything to cure what she has... She is not of this world and neither are you young lady," said Mosteus looking towards Jacinta.

"You two are goddesses, are you not?"

Looking at Ari, Jacinta nodded.

"And what the two of you doing down among the mortals?" asked Mosteus.

"I don't know why I am down here, but Ari is down here because she was tricked by the fairy Selestial," said Jacinta, sticking to the story of Ari.

"Oh... I'm sorry but there is nothing I can do for your sister, unless you can find Selestial and trick her into giving your sisters immortality back, but the main problem is that your sister has less than an hour to live," said Mosteus quietly.

"I'm sorry too," said Jacinta walking away.

"So you're just going to walk away from your sister? cried Jamie angrily. I can't believe I ever loved you, i still do love you, but the fact that your walking away from the person who needs you most right now is just pathetic."

"It's not my fault," responded Jacinta, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I barely know her!"

"That's besides the point Jacinta," cried Jamie. "You can save her, what did you do with the golden arrow you stole, huh?" "I have a feeling you stole the power and now you're just to gutless to give it away." "If you're not going to do something then I will."

Jamie then grabbed some herbs and started mixing them.

"What are you making?" asked Mosteus as Jamie mashed herbs together.

"It's an old family healing mixture," mumbled Jamie quietly, never stopping to look up.

Once Jamie was finished Jamie sat Ari up and poured it down her throat, praying for it to work. It didn't.

"Jamie, get out of the way," cried Jacinta rushing forward.

"_**Potare quarto tuo forte**__**!"**_ shouted Jacinta to the skies in Italian.

The clouds darkened, rain came tumbling down and the lightning flashed as the ball of light arised from Jacinta and entered Ari. Ari then started breathing and Jacinta fell to the ground.

"Jacinta, are you alright?" asked Jamie.

"Yes, I think I am," whispered Jacinta. "Please I need you to go see if Ari is alright."

Jamie quickly got up and felt for Ari pulse.

"She's barely breathing, I think she really needs to go back now" said Jamie.

"Then how about I open the magic portal," cried Mosteus.

"You can do that?" asked Jacinta.

With a wave of Mosteus' hand, a bright coloured portal appeared from the ground.

"It's time to go now," said Ari rising from the bed, then without another word she rose and walked through the portal.

"Goodbye," called Jacinta.

"Go with her Jac, you know you want to," whispered Jamie pushing Jacinta through. "Goodbye, I'll always love you Jacinta."

And with those last words the portal closed. Ari and Jacinta arrived back to the land of the gods and goddesses knowing that things will never be the same again.

And that exact time Ari and Jac thought to themselves  
_**"So what next?!"**_

------------------------------

Thanks for reading to those who did... It's just a random sotry i had to write for english and i happened to like it so i thought you might too...  
I also want to give some credit to this story to my friend Turt... She helped me write this story...  
And i'm thinking of putting up Jac's side of the story so yeah.. Thanks for reading to those who do!!  
R&R if you want...


End file.
